


Ahead by a Century [Animated due South Tribute, fanvid]

by GallifreyWizard (lightspire), lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Animation, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: No dress rehearsal, this is our life. A hand-animated tribute to due South on the occasion of its 25th anniversary. Thanks for the memories, the laughs, and the friendships we made along the way.





	Ahead by a Century [Animated due South Tribute, fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever animation project.  
> Much gratitude to Ride_4ever for being an amazing beta and cheerleader, and to Bluehaven4220 for idea-bouncing and moral support.  
> Created for the ds_C6D Big Bang 2019.

Animated by GallifreyWizard/lightspire, using old-fashioned one-frame-at-a-time illustration techniques and rotoscoping.

Media: Streaming video

Song: Ahead by a Century, by The Tragically Hip

File size: 100mb.

Runtime: 3:43

Reference material from: Alliance/CBC/BBC.

  

Vimeo link: <https://vimeo.com/340255545>

Vimeo password: dsanimation

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [49 North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915255) by [ThisAintBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC)




End file.
